You Spin My World Right Around
by xxlostxangelxx
Summary: AU set pre season 1 Lucas Scott is a single teen parent – he has his whole life planned out ahead of him. However when Peyton Sawyer walks into his life one day everything gets turned upside down. Leyton
1. Character List

Summary

(AU set pre season 1) Lucas Scott is a single teen parent – he has his whole life planned out ahead of him. However when Peyton Sawyer walks into his life one day everything gets turned upside down. Leyton

Characters

Lucas Scott – Single father who dedicates himself to working and looking after his daughter.

Nathalie Scott – Lucas' daughter who becomes fond of Peyton.

Peyton Sawyer – Arrives at Tree Hill High and becomes best friends with Brooke Davis.

Brooke Davis – Head Cheerleader who becomes friends with Peyton and tries to get Lucas.

Karen Roe – Lives with her son and granddaughter and helps to look after Nathalie

Haley James – Best friends with Lucas and godmother to Nathalie, works at the Cafe.

Nathan Scott – Bullies Lucas and pressures Peyton to go out with him.

Melanie Granger - Nathalie's Mum who wants back in her daughter's life even though Lucas has complete rights to her

More Characters to be added...


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (as much as we would like to own Lucas Scott I don't)**

**Note from Authors: Heyya, Anii here. So I have begun to write this...I' not an amazing writer but any comments will be amazing!! Please R&R and I will try and update as much as we can. **

**------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ ****xxx------ ****xxx------ ****xxx------ ****xxx------ ****xxx------ ****xxx------ ****xxx------ ****xxx------ **

As Lucas Scott tinkered underneath the bright blue Honda that had been brought in, he heard his name being called out.  
" Lucas." It was his uncle Keith. Scooting out from under the car he saw his uncle gesture to his old leather strapped watch. Realising it was time to go Lucas got up and began to put his tools away. As he did the sound of a running motor and heavy metal could be heard as a black Comet drove into the garage. All Lucas saw was a mass of blonde curls as he ran out of the garage and into his own car.

"Daddy!" Nathalie yelled as she ran up to Lucas and grabbed his leg. She was a small child but she had Lucas' eyes which made everyone fall for her. Lucas laughed as he lifted her up and kissed her cute button nose. She gripped her worn out green rabbit in one hand and clutched Lucas' grease covered t-shirt with the other. "Daddy play with Natty," the little girl ordered as Lucas put her down to speak to the play-group teacher.  
"Hold on, Sugar Puff," he replied walking toward Ms Evers. "How was she today," he asked, his arms crossed over his broad chest.  
"She was good today," was the response. "She did as she was told and didn't fight for any toys."  
Lucas laughed, "That's my girl," he chuckled turning round and lifting the little girl up into the air, pretending to dunk her like a basketball and swooping her and until she burst into fits of giggles. Bringing her back down to earth Lucas carried Nathalie on his shoulders until they reached the car. As he strapped her in he noticed someone walk passed. Tree Hill was a small town so he knew all mostly everyone there, but this person he had never seen before. Her long, lean, slightly chickeny legs mesmerized him; I mean he was only a 17 year old boy so this of course was only natural. Lucas stared at this girl, she was gorgeous; he was suddenly snapped back to reality by the sound of his daughter.  
"DADDYYY!!" she screamed as Lucas turned back to her and fixed her in her car seat. As he looked up again, he realised that she wasn't there anymore. He sighed getting into the driver's seat; he started the engine ready to go home.

"How's my darling girl?" Karen cooed as Lucas carried Nathalie into the cafe. "How was your day? Did you have fun?" Karen asked her granddaughter as she lifted her out of her son's arms and led her to the back room. Lucas grabbed himself an apron as he began to see who needed serving; picking up dirty dishes and tissues Lucas sighed, this wasn't the life he had imagined for himself, however now he had Natty he didn't really have a choice. He was supposed to go to college study sports, but now he just had to focus on graduating high school and thinking about Nathalie. Nothing was going to distract him, not even Nathan Scott, the school jerk and his supposed brother. The bell rang as people walked in and out of the cafe, Haley (his best friend) was serving them at the counter so all Lucas had to do was deliver and collect the dishes. He could hear Karen entertaining his daughter that was the deal him and Karen had made when Nathalie first came to live with them. He'd have to work his equal share at both Karen's Cafe and Keith's Shop as well as keeps his grades up, otherwise Karen would take care of Nathalie full time and Lucas wouldn't get a say in her upbringing.  
"Lucas, Table 3 is ready," Haley called from behind the counter. Grabbing the coffee from the counter Lucas carried it toward Table 3. Looking up he noticed who was sitting at the table; her blonde curls were confined in a high pony as she crouched over a black notepad scribbling away.  
"Urm...someone order a coffee?" he asked admiring comic strip that the girl was drawing. Looking up quickly she nodded in acknowledgement and then crouched back down over her work. Lucas placed the coffee on the table and walked away. Smiling as he thought of those piercing emerald orbs that he had just laid eyes on.

**------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ ****xxx------ ****xxx------ ****xxx------ ****xxx------ ****xxx------ ****xxx------ ****xxx------ ****xxx------ **

**OKAY, so we are sorry this is short but this is just a short insight to what we hope the rest of the story is going to be like, please r&r..**

**love ya**

**Anii  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (as much as I would like to own Nathan Scott I don't)**

**Note from Authors: Heyya, Anii here. This is my second chapter, I am so happy about the response that has come through! I never imagined the response would be like this! I am very grateful! Please R&R this...Luv Ya xxx (p.s sorry it has taken me so long to write this; I have been UBER busy) **

**------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ **

Peyton Sawyer sat in the small neat cafe; her sketches sprawled out all over the tiny table. She had to get these finished – this was the only reason she had agreed to move to Tree Hill with her father. Larry Sawyer had been transferred to Tree Hill and Peyton had been reluctant to leave the only place she had ever known. The place she had been born and raised – the only place that had any connection to her mother. However when THUD had presented her the job that she had wanted, a paid weekly column for 6 months, Peyton had jumped at the offer and agreed to move to Tree Hill with her father. She sighed as the person serving her brought the coffee she had ordered for herself, so that she could stay awake to finish these sketches. She had spent the previous might getting settled into her new home, adjusting the room to how she wanted it. She looked up at the person who was serving her; she smiled when she saw the friendliness in his big misty eyes. He laid the coffee on the table and turned back toward the counter as she went back to her sketches; still smiling she began to rub out her unwanted lines and began a new strip "the boy in the cafe".

Listening to NOFX was something that came easy for Peyton as she sat on her new double bed in her new room. It was much larger than her old one and she had filled it, already, with photos, posters and sketches. Her book shelves were filled with lines and lines of various CDs, sorted into genre and sub genres – the room was officially hers. Typing a few notes into her blog, PunkNDisorderly, she smiled into her webcam as she thought of the guy she had seen today at the coffee place. Turning back to her comic strip she tried to draw his eyes how she remembered them, Big and Dreamy. It wasn't usually like Peyton to feel like this, she had a reputation to uphold of being a "loner".

"Maybe I don't have to be a loner," she thought to herself. "I mean no-one here knows me, so maybe I could be different." Shrugging her shoulders she turned off her webcam and went downstairs to make herself some dinner. However as Peyton walked down the long flight of wooden stairs she realised that she wasn't that hungry; grabbing her leather jacket from the coat cupboard she made her way out of the door.

Walking around Tree Hill at night was much different than during the day. It was chilly but Peyton didn't notice. She admired the tall and towering street lights that lit up the road and cast shadows on the equally elevated green trees. She smiled, she had a feeling she was going to like it here.  
Looking at the dim lit shops on the parade Peyton noticed that the cafe was still open. "Karen's Cafe" she read; the bright blue front was very attractive. Spying through one of the windows Peyton looked inside to see a family scene, one that she had never lived, there was a man, the one she had spoken to about getting her car fixed, and a woman playing with a young girl. The girl had the most gorgeous eyes and amazing blonde hair; there was a girl about her age, cleaning the counter and tables. She then saw HIM the boy she had seen this afternoon, he had come out from what she guessed was the store room.  
Her concentration was broken as her stomach rumbled with hunger, sighing Peyton pushed the door of the cafe open and went inside. The older woman, who she assumed correctly was Karen, turned around to greet her, "Hi," she said. "Sorry but we are closing."  
Peyton was about to answer when her stomach rumbled again, she blushed.  
"But it looks like you're hungry, we might be able to rustle something up."  
" Thanks," Peyton mumbled sitting down at a table. Haley came down and sat next to her.  
"So you're new to town right?" she enquired.  
"Haley..." Karen warned, "leave the girl alone and look after Nathalie while I get this poor girl some dinner."  
Peyton avoided Lucas and looked at the little girl who was now playing with Haley. Nathalie reached out and grabbed Haley's crack-a-jack bracelet, "Me wants!" she said. Haley shook her head as she took off the bracelet and hid it in her pocket; luckily Lucas hadn't noticed otherwise questions would be raised. Nathalie then toddled over to Peyton ignoring everyone around her. Peyton, who was now staring out of the window, felt a tug on her jeans. She looked down and saw the toddler pulling on her denim trousers.  
"Momma?" the little girl asked.  
Peyton shook her head, "Sorry bubz," she replied handing Natty over to Haley. Lucas then lifted his daughter out if Haley's arms.  
"Come on cream cup," he said. "Let's get you home." With that Lucas walked out of the cafe; Peyton sighed this was about to get interesting.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (as much as I would like to own OTH I don't)**

**Note from Authors: Heyya, Anii here. Here is chapter 3. I might not be able to write as much as I would like as I am starting school soon and it is our final 2 years before uni, so it is important. Please R&R ******

**------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ **

As Lucas lay Nathalie down to sleep for the night, he checked the time. It was 8 o'clock and Lucas knew he had school work to do; he really didn't want to but if he didn't keep his grades up he knew what would happen.  
A few hours later Karen and Keith had returned from their evening out as he was beginning his English homework. Karen popped her head through the door, "any messages?" she asked.  
Lucas shook his head and went back to reading his book. "Is she sleeping okay?" Karen asked.  
"Mom, she's fine, everything's fine," Lucas replied, slightly on edge. Karen nodded sheepishly and moved away from the door; something was up. Lucas was definitely annoyed, picking up his phone and read his texts. 1 new message: it was Haley-GOT THE MESSAGE THAT YOU FORWARDED AND CLEARED IT WITH MY PARENTS. IT IS FINE. TOMORROW AT 8PM. HJ XX.  
Lucas nodded to the message and closed his bedroom door. Grabbing a bag from his cupboard, he began to fill it with clothes and all the important things he needed.  
It was close to 12 when Lucas had finally finished his things, placing the bag under his double bed he changed into his shorts. Kissing Nathalie on the forehead he got into bed and closed his eyes tomorrow was going to be a very long day. Little did he know that what he had planned was not what fate had planned for him...

**------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ **

**Sorry this is short, but this to build up suspense for the next chapter. What do you think Lucas had in mind? What do you think the message was that Lucas forwarded to Haley? What do you think fate has in store for him?**

**Please R&R  
Anii **


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (as much as I would like to own OTH I don't)**

**Note from Author: Heyya, Anii here. Here is chapter 4. Please R&R ******** (sorry it's not that good)**

**------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ **

Peyton stood at her blue locker admiring the activity in the school hallway. It was busy and full of colour and happiness. She heard a cough from behind her; she spun around to see the blonde haired, blue eyed guy she had been dreaming about all week. He looked tired and held a duffel bag in his hand.

"Hi," she choked.

"Urm...can you move?" he asked, slightly grumpy.

'Rude,' she muttered under her breath, shifting to her right so that he could reach his locker. Stuffing the duffel bag in he turned to face her.

"Sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to sound rude, it's just that I have a lot going on."

"It's okay," Peyton replied, "It happens to the best of us. Anything an impartial person could help with?"

"No, it's personal," he retorted and walked off.

Peyton shrugged her shoulders; as she did the bell rang for first period. Checking her timetable she noticed she had English, so she began walking to her classroom.

Walking into English, Lucas noticed that there was only one empty seat, next to Peyton. "Crap," the thought. He really didn't feel like talking to her, but he never knew, that it might do him good.

"Hi," smiled Peyton. "I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Peyton Sawyer, recently moved here with my Dad and I'm not a nosy person." She stretched out her hand, waiting for him to accept her opening.

"I'm Lucas", he said as he stretched out his and grabbed hers. There was a moments silence between them as they connected, both felt their hearts jump with excitement. Lucas smiled a bit, something inside told him that he could trust her.

Leaning over he whispered in her ear, "Let's skip."

Peyton looked astounded, "what?" she whispered back.

"It's cool," he said. "You're a newbie; no one is going to notice you're gone." He got up, "come on, he said, beckoning for her to join him. Peyton never knew what came over her as she followed him, still holding his hand, as the class watched them leave; lucky for them the teacher hadn't turned up yet.

Lucas sat Peyton down by the long dark trees that overlooked the river court. He never knew what had possessed him to bunk school that day and take Peyton with him; he barely knew the girl but he knew soon enough that was going to change.  
Peyton sighed as she rested her back against the towering trees; her top rose slightly revealing her tattoo around her navel. (A/N I made that bit up) She smiled at Luke, she had spoken to him once and already she had all the trust in the world in him. He smiled back admiring the inscription around her navel, Anna Rebecca. She followed his eyes to her stomach and laughed.

"That was my mum's name," she smiled. "She died when I was 8." Usually Peyton would feel tears begin to well up at the thought of her Mum, however today was different, today she knew she was safe with Lucas. Before this moment, Peyton had never really told anyone about her Mum. No-one asked so she never told. "So what's your story?" she asked, pulling him out of his daydream.

"Hmm?" he acknowledged

"Your story?" she repeated, "Your problem the one that you were going on about earlier..."

"Oh," he replied. "It's a long and I don't really want to talk about it."

Peyton, shrugged her shoulders, she understood where he was coming from. "Well if you won't tell me then tell me something about yourself."

Lucas sighed, "Where do I start?" he asked. He thought for a moment. "Well, I live with my Mum and Nathalie; you saw them at the cafe."

Peyton let go of his hand, suddenly.

"What's wrong?" asked Lucas trying to comfort Peyton who suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

"Nothing," she said, scrambling up. "It was nice meeting you Lucas," she said turning away.

"Wait," he said trying to stop her, but by the time he got up she had already made her way half way across the court. He ran after her as she speed walked ahead, arms folded across her chest. "Hey," he said calmly, what's up? Is it something I said?" Peyton looked down as Lucas realised what he had said and chuckled.

"What's funny?" she snapped.

"Did you think Nathalie was –" he tried to stop laughing but he couldn't as Peyton glared at him. He pulled out a photo from his wallet. "Who do you think is Nathalie?" he asked her.

She scanned the photo; there was Karen, a man (Keith), the girl who had been quizzing her at the cafe (Haley), a little girl (Nathalie) and Lucas. Slowly and unsurely she pointed at Haley. Lucas stifled a chuckle. He shook his head.

"That's Haley," he said, my best friend. "That –," he said moving her finger to the little girl, "is Nathalie, my daughter." Peyton looked at him in shock.

"But –," she stammered.

Lucas sat her back down, but this time on the benches. He inhaled before he began to tell Peyton his story. "I was about 14 or 15 and I was at this party. Mum had grounded me, but I really wanted to go and so did Haley so we snuck out." He paused, looking at the curiosity in Peyton's green eyes, "Haley lives with us whenever her parents are away. So we went and there was this girl, she was gorgeous, her name was Melanie and after a few days we become serious." He paused again, "Yes, we were young and naive. Anyway, a few weeks later we got really drunk and well you can guess what happened." Peyton nodded her head; she had done much of the same thing back in her old town. "Few months later she tells me she pregnant and that its mine. But then next thing I knew she had shot of somewhere. Just over half a year later I get this bundle on my doorstep along with complete rights to the baby. And that's basically it," he completed.

"Oh," said Peyton in a state of shock. She was about to say something when she was interrupted.

"I thought I'd find you here," came a husky voice. They both turned.

"Melanie," Lucas whispered.

"I told you, I was coming Luke," she said sweetly as she sashayed her way toward them.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (as much as I would like to own OTH I don't)**

**Note from Author: Heyya, Anii here. Here is chapter 5. Please R&R **** Thanks for all the response, please check out the trailer...the link is on my profile **

**------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ **

Melanie stood there, watching Lucas. He wasn't how she had remembered him, he had aged. She had as well but not as much as him. She then looked at Peyton, trying to remember what it was like to be Lucas Scott's girlfriend, yes he wasn't the most popular person at school however he along with his half brother Nathan were definitely the most good looking **(A/N how true )**. "So," she said sashaying her way toward the couple. "You're. The. New. Me?" she asked emphasising each word.

Peyton shook her head, gripping tightly onto Lucas' arm. She was scared of Melanie who had long black finger nails that could claw anyone's eyes out easily **(A/N basically if you haven't guessed I am basing Melanie on Nikki)**. She laughed at Peyton's frightened face, "Don't worry," she teased. "I'm not going to bite."

" What do you want?" Lucas asked bitterly, keeping hold of Peyton. "I got your text and you're not getting her back." He was very defensive, however Peyton couldn't blame him; I mean he was talking about his daughter.

"How is that little bundle of joy?" Melanie retorted sarcastically, before turning to Peyton. "Be careful he doesn't knock you up as well and then pretend that he never knew you," she warned.

"I never did such a thing," Lucas said, relieving himself from Peyton's grasp as he got up. "You left me, the same way you left Natty and the same way you left Tree Hill." He walked toward her his eyes blazing. "You are not going to place a single dirty nail on that little girl. She is mine, you gave me those rights the moment you signed those documents and left her on my doorstep. That little girl has no clue that you exist and frankly she doesn't even care!"

Melanie laughed, "Just wait Lucas, you're gonna get what's coming to you. You ruined my life so I'm going to take every. Single. Bit. Of. Yours." She chuckled as she walked away her black boots clacking on the tar court.

"Lucas?" Peyton asked. "What did she mean that you ruined her life?" Before he could answer her, his phone began to ring. It was Haley.

"LUKE!!" she yelled down the phone. "Where are you? Why the hell did you skip school? And why the hell did you take the new girl?"

" She's back," Lucas replied ignoring the questions she was firing at him.

"What? But – How - I mean –," Haley couldn't quite comprehend what she was hearing. "What about Natty?"

" I dropped her off at yours this morning; she's with your parents, like we confirmed. But she wants her back Hales."

On the other end of the phone Haley could hear the wavering in his voice as though he was going to break down. She fiddled with her crack-a-jack bracelet as she heard the door to the tutor centre open.

"Luke, I gotta go," she said as she smiled at the person walking through the door. "I'll see you back at mine okay?" with that she put her phone on the table and ran to Nathan. She gave him a massive hug, "I missed you Nate," she murmured into his warm chest.

"I missed you too Hales," he said smiled kissing the top of her forehead, however neither realised that Haley hadn't properly hung up and Lucas was boiling on the other end of the phone.

"Urm...I gotta go get Natty," Lucas said, turning to Peyton. "Do you wanna come with me?"

" Okay," Peyton said unsurely. She wasn't sure why Lucas had trusted first to come to the river court with him and now to go collect his daughter; however she was quite sure that Tree Hill wasn't going to be as bad as she had thought.

**Next Day**

Peyton walked to her locker to grab her things for the day; however before she could even try to recall her combination she was bombarded by a brunette, "Hi," the brunette chirped. "I'm Brooke." She extended her hand for Peyton to accept.

"Hi," Peyton replied extending her hand in turn. "Peyton Sawyer."

" Cool," replied Brooke. "You're new right? I thought so, because I know like everyone here and I've never seen you here before." Brooke was babbling, not letting poor Peyton get a word in edge ways. "Yeah, so I'm head cheerleader and I really want to be school council president someday; and oh yeah, I saw you skip English with the other Scott brother yesterday, how do you know him? I mean have you heard about his past? Talk about complicated!" Brooke paused for a second, allowing Peyton to answer.

"Hi," Peyton said again. "urm if this is a way of getting me on the cheerleading squad then no, if you want me to vote for you it depends on what your campaign is and I just met Lucas and all I know is that he has a gorgeous daughter and a bitch of an ex girlfriend." Brooke smiled at her response.

"Nice, one I think I'm gonna like you," she replied as Peyton took her books out her locker. "Great you got history too," Brooke commented linking arms with Peyton. "Let's go," she said walking/dragging Peyton to class. Peyton had a feeling this was going to get very interesting.  
**---**  
**Okay sorry it's not long and I have been a while to update. I hope you are enjoying my other stories. I may not update for a bit cause of exams and then my bday. But I will have Xmas holidays from mid December so I should be able to get more up then. Thanks for the support and check out my trailer for this (the link is on my profile)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (as much as I would like to own OTH I don't)**

**Note from Author: Heyya, Anii here. Here is chapter 6. Please R&R **** Thanks for all the response, please check out the trailer...the link is on my profile **

**------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ **

It had been a few weeks since anyone had heard form Melanie. Lucas was worried because he knew that Melanie could get Nathalie back because she was her birth mother. Despite her being away for over two years and she had signed over the rights to Lucas. However Lucas knew that because she had signed the rights over just after the birth, she could be classified as being "distressed" when she signed them. Lucas didn't know if Melanie knew that she legally still had rights to Nathalie, but he was praying that she didn't.

In those few weeks that had passed Peyton and Lucas had become close. Larry Sawyer was away on business and so Karen had offered that Peyton stay with them because they had a spare room. Peyton, Lucas and even Nathalie had jumped at the thought of them staying together. Peyton had become a member of the family and Nathalie had grown close to her since she spent every morning before school and every afternoon after school with the little girl, unless of course she was with Brooke. They had become a little happy family.

Peyton sat on the bed in the guest room, with her earphones in listening to music as she drew her new column. The house was empty, Karen was at work, Lucas was at Keith's Shop and Nathalie was spending time with Haley. Haley and Nathan had recently gone public and Lucas wasn't happy about it, but Peyton had taken time to sit with him and get him through it all. Although he still wasn't happy about it, he wasn't as angry about it as he was at first, thanks to Peyton. The door to the house was opened but Peyton didn't hear it, the footsteps walked toward her open door and a figure stood there, watching her concentration. Peyton felt someone watching her, so she looked up.

It was Lucas, she smiled. "Hey," she said as she took out her earphones and patted the empty space next to her. He smiled back and placed himself beside her. She inhaled the scent of car fumes, mixed in with his deodorant. "I missed you today," she said, leaning her head on his dirt covered shirt, but she didn't mind. He kissed the top of his head. "I missed you too," he said. She looked up into is misty eyes, the ones she had fallen in love with, as he looked into her emerald ones. Snuggling up closer to him she reached up and cupped his face in her hands, and kissed him. It was a short kiss, but a powerful one, their first one.

He could feel her warm lips against his and he loved it, he didn't want this feeling to end, neither did she. However their sudden trance was broken by the clearing of Haley's throat, and a giggle from Nathalie. "Mommy!" Nathalie pronounced as she ran up to Lucas and Peyton, who were both blushing, "I just brought her home," Haley said as she began to quickly back away from the open doorway.

"Hales, wait," Lucas said, stopping Haley dead in her tracks. "Can we talk?" he asked. He looked at Peyton who took Nathalie and walked out of the room. Lucas patted the place next to him so that Haley could come and sit.

"So," he said. "You and Nathan, huh. Who would have thought?"  
" He's good to me Lucas, and he's not pressuring me or anything."  
" Wow! Nathan Scott the good guy."  
" I really love him Lucas; I'd just really love it if you were happy for me."  
"I am happy Hales; it's just, you know my history with me and him and Dan, it's just hard."  
"I understand," she said, patting his shoulder. "You know," she said. "I'm not so keen on the whole you and Peyton situation."  
Lucas raised an eyebrow, "Why?"  
"Well, it's more the whole You, Peyton, Natty thing. She keeps calling Peyton 'Mommy' and I just don't want her to get hurt Lucas; she's really young and is more aware of what is going on around her that you think."  
Lucas sighed. "I know Hales, but I love Natty and I love Peyton and Peyton loves Natty and Natty loves Peyton. It all just fits."  
"And what about Melanie?" she asked. "And Brooke? And Bevin? And Theresa? You said the same things about them when you were sleeping with them!" she began to raise her voice.  
"Well, they were different," he replied in a hushed tone, "and plus I'm not sleeping with Peyton," he hissed.  
"Yeah, well you know they are only friends with her to try and convince her, what a bad rep you have. Lucas for god sake can you not open your eyes to see what is going on around you. If you are not careful Melanie is going to take Natty and you are going to be left with nothing, just like those girls. Luke you sleep with them and dump them and convince them that its best for Natty and then move onto the next one!"

Peyton stood outside the door listening. Brooke, Bevin, Theresa? All these girls that she had made friends with over the past few weeks were really Lucas' exes. Where they really out to get her? Was Luke really that kind of guy?

**----  
Thanks for reading sorry about the slow update **

**Please sign to save OTH ****.com/petitions/onetreehillseason8/**

**And don't forget to Review! Thanks xx**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (as much as I would like to own OTH I don't)**

**Note from Author: Heyya, Anii here. Here is chapter 7. Please R&R **** Thanks for all the response, please check out the trailer...the link is on my profile ****  
Please note that I have exams till June and so may not be updating until then. Thanks.**

**------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ xxx------ **

Peyton sat on her double bed back in her old room. She had heard Lucas's conversation with Haley. Was he really using her? Brooke and all the other girls had been really nice to her, but they had been bad mouthing Luke a bit as well. She hugged her large teddy bear; she was so confused. These past few weeks she had fallen for Lucas completely and she was sure that he loved her back. She picked up her phone and dialled her dad's number. He was away on business, but she just wanted a familiar voice to talk to.  
"Larry Sawyer"  
" Daddy?" she sobbed.  
"Peyton? What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, it's just I miss you," she sniffled  
"Oh, honey I miss you too," she said; oblivious that there was anything else wrong with his daughter. "I'll be home soon, listen I'm in a meeting I'll call you later okay?" without waiting for a response he hung up.  
Peyton clutched her bear and began to sob everything was going so well for her until now

At Lucas' House

"Mummy Gone," said Nathalie as she toddled into the guest room to her dad and godmother.  
"What?" asked Lucas  
"Mummy Gone" Nathalie confirmed. Lucas picked her up and placed her on his lap. Nathalie and Peyton had become very close almost to the point that at some points she preferred her to Lucas.  
"Where?" Haley asked. Nathalie shrugged her shoulders. "Me No, No. Mummy gave me toy and gone" she replied. "She say Oh No!"  
Lucas and Haley gasped as they turned to each other. "Do you think she heard?" asked Lucas.  
Secretly Haley had hoped that Peyton had heard. It wasn't that she didn't like Peyton, sure she really liked her, especially since she had helped Lucas overcome the whole her and Nathan thing; it was just that she knew what her best friend was like and she didn't want Peyton to get hurt.  
"Luke?" she asked quietly. "Do you really love her? I mean not like you and Brooke love, but like proper your mum and Keith love? **(A/N Keith is still alive in this)."**

He nodded, still holding Nathalie in his lap. "It's different with her, I can't explain it. It's like –"  
"-Your heart jumps every time you see her, every time you hold her. You can't control what you say or do?" Haley interrupted  
"Yeah," he replied.  
" That's how I feel with Nathan, Luke. Every time I'm around him, my heart pounds so fast. You can't control who you love Luke. The heart goes where it goes."  
Lucas sighed, "I suppose yeah. So you really love him?" he asked her  
Haley smiled and nodded, "With all my heart. And you really love her?"  
Lucas nodded, "With all my heart," he repeated.  
"Well, let's get her back then," she smiled.  
"Let's go get mummy home," Lucas told Natty.  
"Mummy!" yelled Nathalie happily. "Natty love Mummy, Daddy and Aunt Haley"  
"Is that right?" asked Haley as she picked up Nathalie and got of the bed. Nathalie nodded enthusiastically

***

At Peyton's House

Peyton still sat on her bed as she took a fat black marker and began to scribble on a piece of paper. It didn't look like anything just yet but soon she would make it take shape, she was skilled like that. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't believe that everyone had been lying to her. All this time she thought that Lucas loved and that she loved him back and that all the girls were just trying to be friends with her. She was so sure she had finally settled in Tree Hill. Tears stung the back of her eyelids as she heard a car pull up outside. She ignored it; it wouldn't have been for her anyway, her dad wasn't due back till the next week or so.

She heard a child's laugh, it was Nathalie's laugh. She could hear her noisy shoes as she ran down the path to the door. Then she heard another voice telling her to slow down, it was Haley. Her heart sank, almost as though she expected Lucas to be with them as well. The she heard the car door close and a male voice. Lucas's voice; she smiled, but then remember how mad she was with him; both of them in fact.

She heard the doorbell rang yet she still sat on her bed pondering if she should open it...Should she?

**----  
Thanks for reading sorry about the slow update **

**Please sign to save OTH ****www[dot]petitionspot[dot]com/petitions/onetreehillseason8/**

**And don't forget to Review! Thanks xx**


End file.
